Never Say Goodbye
by aprilcake
Summary: AU. Emma and Killian grew up in foster care as Emma Swan and James Smith respectively. Beginning with an eleven year old Emma and ending with the breaking of the curse, this fic focuses on what happened over the span of 17 years. How will their life choices impact their relationship? Will either be unable to look past these choices? Rating and Genre changes to come.
1. Prologue: Emma's Birth, October 22, 1983

**Emma Swan, Killian Jones, and Once Upon a Time are not mine. :(  
Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Prologue: Emma's Birth, October 22, 1983**

On the day of Emma's birth, Regina, the Evil Queen, enacted the dark curse, sending all of our favorite fairytale characters to a town in Maine. In hopes of giving Emma her best chance, Prince Charming sent baby Emma through the wardrobe, cursed to grow up alone. Upon making her way through the wardrobe, Emma was placed in foster care without knowing her nobility, past, or future. Emma is unaware now, but in her twenty-eighth year, she will break the curse with the magic true love's kiss.

Meanwhile, on the same day, Cora betrayed Captain Hook. Instead of keeping him until after Emma broke the curse, she decided to turned back time. Cora turned Killian into a two year old boy, erased his memories, and sent him through a portal to The Land Without Magic. In our world, he is raised in the foster care system, much like Emma. He goes by the name James, since he arrived in our world with no birth certificate or form of identification (remember Emma had the blanket with her name). The power of true love's kiss is the only thing capable of breaking Cora's spell. When true love's kiss makes him remember his quest for revenge, how will Killian react? How will Emma deal with his dark past as Captain Hook? But, most importantly, will Killian still want his revenge after finding love and happiness again?

Beginning with Emma Swan's and James Smith meeting in middle school, this story/fic ends with Emma breaking curse roughly 17 years later. Over the span of these seventeen years, life repeatedly separates and reunites Emma and James. Progressing from a friendship to an inevitable romance, this fic tells the story of two lost children who are destined to be together.

I hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 1: The Hansen's - Fall 1995

**Emma Swan, Killian Jones, and Once Upon a Time are not mine. :(**  
**I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Hansen's - Seventh Grade (Fall 1995)  
**  
By the time Emma was nearing her twelfth birthday, she had lived in more homes than she could count. As a baby, Emma was adopted by a nice couple. When she was three, the couple gave her up. She thought they were her family. Since then, she has felt unwanted, as she was shuffled through the system, constantly being moved from home to home.

Today was Emma's first day of seventh grade, of middle school. She had just moved into a new foster home the previous week, the Hansen's; she thought that maybe this time things would turn out right.

When Emma arrived to school, she was full of fear, excitement, and hope. As she wandered around the school's campus looking for her class, she managed to get lost in crowd. The bell rang, meaning it was time for her to go to homeroom; the problem was that she could not find the room or even the building in which it was located. Everyone had somebody, their group of friends, and she was alone, not knowing in which direction she should go.

Emma was left standing there, in the school's courtyard, hoping that maybe just maybe she could make one friend here, that is, if they could manage to get through her walls. Or, could she at least find her homeroom? As she stood there, standing in the sunlight, she felt someone's eyes on her. Bringing herself back to reality, she observed the boy looking at her from afar. He seemed familiar. Playing with her braid, she watched as the older boy approached her. The boy with jet black hair and eyes like the sea. The sea always made her feel at home, and his eyes comforted her.

"Hi, I'm James. Did you need some help finding your class? You look lost." James helpfully asked with a smile. Usually, James kept to himself, a lone wolf, but there was something different about Emma.  
"Umm.. actually... can you, please?" Emma gave him a nervous smile, showing him her class schedule.  
"Sure thing." As James looked at the list of classes and room numbers, he continued, "What's your name?"  
"Oh, my name's Emma." Emma said, looking at her feet, trying to prevent their eyes from meeting. Deep down, she feared that if they keep eye contact too long, he would see back her guarded fortress, into her soul.  
"Nice to meet you." James said with smirk, shaking her hand.  
"So... could you point me in the direction of my class?" Emma tried and failed to hide her smile.  
"Right this way!" James replied as he gestured for her to follow him. He did not understand what had come over him. He had the reputation as the bad boy; he was trouble. He only looked out for himself, but there was something about this girl... this Emma. She was special. For the first time in his life, he felt drawn to someone, and he took a leap of faith. He couldn't be a loner forever, right?

After showing Emma to her first class of the day, he bid her a farewell. She was relieved that she made it to class on time, but she was alone once again. Attempting to shake this feeling, she reminded herself that this was simply a kind gesture and nothing more. A long time ago, Emma learned that she could only depend on herself and no one else, so why would James be any different?

Her classes passed without anything memorable occurring. Now, it was lunch time. Walking through the campus, Emma found a tree to eat her lunch under, hoping no one would see her, praying to be invisible. Luckily, her prayers were not answered. In the distance, she saw the same boy from earlier approaching her. Emma was already sitting casually under the tree, when she saw James standing above her.

"Emma" She loved the way he said her name. "Is anyone sitting here?" James inquired as he pointed to a spot on the ground next to her.  
"Nope." Emma simply stated. Thinking to herself, _Is he going to have lunch with me?._  
Sitting down next to her, James proceeded to take out his lunch and asked, "So, Emma, just who are you?"  
Without thinking, Emma blurted out, "Wouldn't you like to know?" with a chuckle unintentionally escaping her.  
"Perhaps, I would." James seriously added. The way those words fell from his lips, Emma was unsure what to think of this James. They barely met; why does he care?  
"Well, I don't see why." Emma was unamused was his interest in her.  
"Try something new, it's called trust." James flirted, but his flirtations were a failed attempt at getting their her protected barriers.  
"Why should I trust you?" Emma said, leering at him.  
"Is really that much better being on your own?" James was curious about this Emma girl. Why was the idea of trusting him such a difficult one for her to grasp.  
"It's just what I'm used to..." Looking away, unbeknownst to her, James understood completely.  
"Hey, same here. I just thought maybe, maybe I'd try. It's fine." James solemnly stated as he grabbed his backpack, stood up, and began to walk away. Then he counted to himself, _one...two...three...  
_"WAIT! Don't go-" Emma apologetically suggested.  
Turning on his heal and smiling, James smirked saying, "Well, if you insist."  
Sitting next to her, the two of them spent the remainder of lunch time without any more bantering.

For the rest of the day, Emma was reevaluating what happened at lunch. Why was she fighting him wanting to get to know her? Why was he so insistent on becoming friends? In the past, no one had ever taken an interest in her, and she's never had a friend before, not really. What does it mean to be a friend with someone, nevertheless, friends with a boy? On the bus ride back to the Hansen's, Emma reminded herself that this friendship won't lasts; nothing lasts. One of them will get sick of the other, or she will get placed into another foster home. Nothing works out the way she hopes.

After lunch, James reconsidered his decision to get to know Emma, to become her friend, and to have someone in his life. For years, he kept to himself, never letting another person into his heart. He completely understood why Emma initially refused to let him in, and he is positive that her walls are still keeping her safe. He isn't perfect. James never wanted to feel a connection, to make a friend, because he thought that opening yourself up to someone gave them the opportunity to betray you. Friendship, Compassion, Love... those were just weaknesses, and he refused to become weak. But, he continued to fight back and remind himself... Emma was special.

The following day, Emma went straight to homeroom, hoping to avoid James. She was afraid of this blossoming friendship, but at the same time, she wanted to have a friend. Without seeing each other that morning, James and Emma went through the motions of their morning classes. Approaching the tree where she had lunch the previous day, Emma saw James already waiting there. The moment their eyes met; his worried expression changed into a smile. Emma smiled back, nervous of what was yet to come.

Sitting across from each other, the pair ate their lunches in silence. Both of them unsure as to how to begin a conversation. James decided to take the leap. "So, Emma, how has your day been?"  
"It has been boring. What about you?" Emma unenthusiastically responded.  
"It has been good... It was nice to see you again today." James awkwardly said.  
"Nice to see you too."  
Seeing that this was going anywhere, James went for it, "So... how long have you lived in Searsport?"  
"For maybe a week or so." unsure how to answer without giving away her secret. In the past, Emma was bullied for being a foster kid, having far too many memories of being told, "If your parents didn't want you, then who would". The words still clear as day, still so unbearably painful.

"Oh, did your family just move here? Have you seen the harbor yet?" James exclaimed, hoping to show her around the town.  
Completely avoiding his first question, "No, I haven't. How is it?"  
"It's wonderful! I have to take you!" James now had an excuse to see her outside of class. He was ecstatic.  
"Okay! I just have to ask," Emma was fascinated with ships and intrigued by the sea; she couldn't wait to have him show her around.  
"Sounds good to me!" James could barely say the words before the bell rang, ending lunch. Quickly adding, "Do you take the bus home?"  
"Yeah, I do." She knew where this was going.  
"Let's walk to the bus stop after class!" It was more of a statement then a question, but she was beginning to feel more comfortable around him, little by little of course.  
"Meet you here at 3?" he added fast.  
"Okay, I'll see you after school." Emma yelled back as she walked to class.

By the end of their first week, James and Emma had made a routine of spending their mornings laughing before class, eating lunch together, and talking about their day as they walked to their bus stop.

After school, on the Friday of that first week, James gave Emma a tour of the harbor. As he showed her around the harbor, James told her some of the rich history of this seaport.  
"In the mid-nineteenth century, Searsport was known for its deep sea vessels who came into port here... including pirates! It is said that this is where some of the cruelest pirates spent their vacation time when they ruled the seven seas."  
"Pirates? I thought I was getting a history lesson." Emma tried to act annoyed, when in reality she was fascinated by his stories of pirates.  
Continuing, "To the left you can see Pirate's island which at one time inhabited some of these gruesome pirates. Some say that pirates continue to haunt these waters." with that, Emma let our a loud chuckle.  
"I am guessing you like pirates." Emma snorted as she held in as much laughter as she could.  
"Aye, well, I am a pirate after all, lass." attempting to sound like a pirate.  
Emma responded with an unamused look and crossing his arms.  
"Why must you refuse to play along? I was having some fun! I love ships and the sea, and I swear I am meant to be a pirate." He was very disappointed in Emma's lack of enthusiasm. Why doesn't love pirates?  
"Well, sadly for you, pirates don't exist."  
Giving Emma a playful frown, James decided he wouldn't allow the tour to end just yet, "You don't believe, tisk tisk. You must believe", unbeknownst to him, James was beginning to show his past, "You see, since I was a lad, I felt drawn to the sea. When I moved here and saw the harbor, I knew that there HAD to have been pirates here at some point or another... And I am destined for piracy, after all. The sea is in my veins, and I must never forget the ways of the ship or the importance of raising the crimson flag!"  
Standing there, Emma thought she would humor her new friend, "I, as well, was drawn to the see. I am sorry to say though that I gave up piracy for this life we lead." Giggling, Emma couldn't control herself, "Sorry, I, I couldn't help myself. You're hilarious."  
"Don't mock me, and my life as a pirate!" By this time, they were to the end of their tour. Grabbing her hand, James showed Emma to his favorite spot in the harbor.  
"Sit" as he pat the bench beside him. "This is my favorite spot in the harbor, I come here to think and forget everything."  
In that moment, they sat there with closed eyes as they felt the sea breeze against their faces. This was home.

Their mutual fascination with ships and the sea made them connect on a special level. Over time, Emma even warmed up to his pirate jokes and began to play along. Their middle school was close enough to the seaport that they made visiting it on Friday afternoons a regular occurrence. The harbor felt like James' home, and it comforted Emma. James had shared his special place with Emma, and she will always be grateful. As they sat there, in their silence, they breathing in the salty ocean air in unison.

After James shared his safe haven with Emma, they walked to their respective bus stations together. Even though opening up to Emma made James feel vulnerable, he was happy to see her relax and enjoy herself outside of school. As James sat there, he thought of their future. He did not think of love; love never crossed his mind. He wondered about the future; their friendship growing. James was hopeful for the future. He believed deep down that they were destined to find each other, destined to be friends. But, he knew better than to say such a thing. For, if he did, he may just scare away his only friend.

Soon enough, the weather would be growing colder. Sitting there, Emma envisioned the two of them visiting this same spot, wrapped in their warm winter coats; well, only if she lasted at the Hansen's long enough to see it. Emma wanted to think optimistically about the future. From experience, Emma learned the hard way that hope set sou up for disappointment and pain. But, as time passed, Emma began to find herself getting lost in the moments and hopeful for the future in James' company. Perhaps, James was quite easily succeeding at getting past her walls.

All Emma and James wanted, needed, was companionship. They were so accustomed to taking care of themselves and depending on no one else. As time went on, their friendship blossomed, and both of them began to stop thinking about the inevitable goodbyes they were yet to say. Neither one of them knew it yet, but they shared the same secret hidden deep in their hearts, the same feeling of loneliness that accompanies being abandoned.


	3. Chapter 2: Emma's Birthday

**I do not own the rights to Once Upon a Time, Emma Swan, or Killian Jones.  
ABC owns them, and The WDC owns ABC.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Emma's Birthday (October 22, 1995)**

Weeks passed, the pair grew closer, and Emma's twelfth birthday was drawing near. This year, her birthday was on a Sunday. She was positive the day would pass like any other with which she had absolutely no problem; if anything, she would prefer it that way. After all, her birthday serves as a reminder of her unwanted, lonely existence.

When she arrived to school on the Friday before her birthday, James was waiting for her at their regular spot in the courtyard. But, the moment she saw him, she knew wasn't right. There he was, leaning against the tree, with the most ridiculous smirk on his face. Emma was sure that he was up to something.

"Good Morning, princess!" James sang as he bowed and left a chaste kiss on her hand. He has made it a habit to call her princess whenever the opportunity arose.

"I told you not to call me that, pirate!" Emma tried to hide the blush as it creeped onto her cheeks. Tired of his shenanigans, she decided that whenever he called her _princess_, she would refer to him as _pirate. _Nevertheless, he enjoyed her new nickname for him, since it was the same one he gave himself. She obviously hadn't thought this through.

"Well, you are a princess." winking, James teased, "And you know I am a pirate."

"ANYWAYS" Attempting to change the subject, "Why are you acting so funny?" Emma was suspicious of this whole charade he had going on, calling her princess was one thing, but the bow and kiss? Was that really necessary?

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Looking to the sky, James playfully tried to keep his secret until lunch. Alas, Emma was onto his games.

"You. Are. Acting. Different. You're up to something, I just know it." Forcing eye contact, she wanted him to know that he was dealing with no nonsense Emma right now; she was not having any of his shit.

Raising his hands in defeat, James surrendered his secret, "Okay, Okay, you got me. It may have something to do with your birthday on Sunday."

Looking at him puzzlingly and slightly titling her head, "How did you know? I didn't tell anyone..."

James laughed as he pointed at her binder, "If you didn't want me to know, you best not keep your schedule on your binder. Your birthday is right there."

Alas it was. "Okay, okay. But hush. I don't want people to know." Emma whispered, not breaking eye contact.

"It can be our little secret," winking at her.

"Stop it. You're not that funny." Emma glared.

"Yes, I am! But, that's not the point." James smiled and he took something out of his backpack.

"Here you are, my lady." handing her the package mid-bow.

"But... you didn't have to get me anything." Emma did not see what was so special about her birthday; she was unable remember the last time she received a gift from someone. She was growing increasingly suspicious of James. Yes, their friendship was progressing perfectly, but Emma knew better. This whole thing that they currently have going for them could fall apart at any moment.

Shrugging his shoulders, James added, " I know. But, I saw the opportunity to surprise you, and I took it."

Emma first opened the envelope. The colorful birthday card immediately caught her eye. Opening the card, she saw the poem:  
"_A greeting on your birthday  
For a very happy day  
And then a year  
That brings the best  
Of everything your way  
Enjoy your special day!._"  
It was simply enough; nothing too sentimental, that is, until she saw what James had written.

James signed the card with:  
"_My lost girl, I am so happy to have you as a friend. I promise I will never say goodbye because goodbye means going away and going away means forgetting. No matter what happens, you will always be my very best friend.  
Your Pirate,  
Captain James Hook_"

At first Emma could not place the quote, then it came to her all at once... _No, he didn't, s_he thought to herself,_Quoting Peter Pan and signing as Captain Hook, really James?_  
Laughing to herself, Emma looked up, her eyes meeting James'.

Not only did James call himself a pirate, he insisted that he was the real "Captain James Hook". James repeated fought that he was Captain Hook, since they shared the same first name. That combined with his obsession with pirates and _Peter Pan_, and you have a fourteen year old boy who thought there had to be a connection. But, Emma always thought that he was her just lost boy, and she was his lost girl.

When Emma opened the gift, she couldn't believe her eyes. It was a copy of _Peter Pan.  
_"What. James." Emma's smile was beaming.

"I just thought, you know... that you should have your own copy. Don't give me that look, I found it at a used book store."

"Thanks. I'll treasure it always." Giving James a hug, Emma practically jumped on top of him. Looking at him, she added, "And you're not Captain Hook."

"You know I am!" James joked; he relished in making Emma smile.

When the bell rang for them to go to class, Emma slid the card into the book, putting them both carefully into her own backpack. Silently laughing, they locked arms and walked to class. After Emma arrived at her Homeroom, she looked at James sincerely, softly thanked him, and promised to see him at lunch. Her heart filled with warmth; she felt like she was on a cloud. How did she get so lucky to have a friend like James?

* * *

On their third or fourth trip to the harbor, Emma couldn't remember which, James had let his "Captain Hook" nickname for himself slip. On this particular day, Emma and James decided to venture into some antique shops along the harbor; one store specialized in carrying a wide variety of ship related items. Naturally, they were drawn into it. While looking through a small bin of old fish hooks, James found one larger than the rest.

Without thinking, James pulled his sleeve up, covering his hand that held the hook, and hesitated before speaking in his pirate voice, "Milady, have you seen Peter Pan as of late?". Closing the space between them, James continued acting in character. "Do you know of his whereabouts?"

In response, Emma could not help but let out a chuckle, knowing that now he was not only pretending to be a pirate but THE Captain Hook. "Oh, so now you're Captain Hook?" Laughing, Emma only stopped once she saw the look on James' face.

Putting the hook back where it come from, James backed away from Emma with his grin now turning south. "I didn't mean- I thought-" Emma didn't know what to say, for she had so obviously hurt his feelings. "There's nothing wrong with you joking about being a pirate or Captain Hook. I just-"

Waving his hand and turning away, James cut her off, "I understand that you weren't completely serious. _Peter Pan _is my go to when I am feeling... I don't know..."

Finishing his sentence, "Alone." Turning to make eye contact once again, James saw in her eyes that her and him, they understood each other.

Opening up, "When I was in a previous home, I used to read _Peter Pan_ every night for comfort, hoping that Peter Pan would come for me. But, I am a girl." Looking up, Emma noticed that he didn't take his eyes off her for a second, "I was more or less laughing at the idea that you would pretend to be the pirate from my favorite story."

The pain was still evident in James' eyes, but his mouth began to curl upward. Not wanting to have such a personal conversation in the store, James suggested that the two of them go to their spot.

The shop was only a few blocks away from their usual hangout, but the walk felt like it went on for miles. They sat on their bench in silence for a few minutes before James began, "So... _Peter Pan_ is your favorite story as well?"

"Yea... a few homes back, I found a copy of _Peter Pan_ in my foster parent's library. After I read it once all the way through, I repeatedly returned to the book for guidance whenever I felt alone. I was always waiting for Peter Pan to take me away from Neverland, but he never came..." as Emma continued her story, tears began to fall along with her walls, "I read that book every night before I went to sleep and returned it before morning, in hopes that they wouldn't find out. Their books were off limits to the foster kids... I always thought that maybe, just maybe, if I had been born a boy, Pan would have come for me and taken me away from this world. Now, I'm just doomed to be alone, listening to adults who will inevitably push me aside."

"Emma..." softly escaped his lips as he moved to open his backpack. With tears in his own eyes, James revealed his own copy of _Peter Pan_ and began to read:  
_"__All children, except one, grow up. They soon know that they will grow up, and the way Wendy knew was this. One day when she was two years old she was playing in the garden,and she plucked another flower and ran with it to her mother..._"  
James continued to read from his copy of _Peter Pan_ until her tears came to an end and the story proved to comfort her like it had in the past. In that moment, James knew that he had to, he was determined to, find her a copy of their favorite story.

"Thank you..." she breathed. By now, Emma was leaning against his shoulder with tear stained cheeks. "So, how did you come to love _Peter Pan_?"

Responding with a faint smile, James started, "Well, when I was much younger, I lived at a group home for a few years. There, I stumbled upon this copy of our favorite story," motioning to the book, "Similar to you, after I finished the book, I reread it whenever I was sad or alone. I always kept to myself, and I found a friend in this story. As a boy, I had the same dream as you; I wanted to be taken away to the land full of lost boys and pirates and Pan himself, to the place where you never grow up and there's no need for grown ups. Grownups never did me any good anyway. When my stay at the group home was up, I took the book with me, knowing that I would still need it after I left. Now, I carry it everywhere. Since I met you, I...uh... I haven't relied on it as much as I did before... I had no idea that you... you went to it for comfort like I did. How is this possible?"

Emma's voice shook as she slowly answered his rhetorical question, "I guess... perhaps...maybe... when you grow up like we have, you find places or books that make you feel...home... especially when your home isn't... isn't permanent."

For a few moments, the two of them exchanged eye contact, neither knowing what to say or what to do next. They both had just opened up, making themselves vulnerable to each other, revealing another commonality-they were both orphans.

Still sitting there, Emma spoke so quietly, James barely heard her, "Do you think... we'll be able to stay friends?"

Slowly, Emma saw James face turn into a smile, "Well, I hope so. What does our story teach us?"

Mid-laugh, Emma recited the famous line, "faith, trust, and pixie dust. But-"  
"Noo. No but's!" said with a smile, "Sadly, I think it's time for us to head to the bus. Monday?"  
Returning the smile, Emma simply said, "Monday."

* * *

Back to Emma's birthday, James and Emma spent their lunch together as usual. Emma began to wonder if this could last; the feeling that it was the two of them against the world. She wanted to believe that they would always have each other in their lives, but she knew better than to get comfortable. Regardless, she decided to enjoy moments like these while they lasted, eating lunch with her best friend, her only friend, and joking nonstop. Or, perhaps, she will always remember how James insisted on calling her "princess" and himself "Captain Hook". Maybe, in years from now, after they so inevitably part ways, she will see him again. But, today was her birthday, so she tried her best to push those thoughts far away from here.

Sitting under their tree, eating sandwiches, Emma was lost in her thoughts. When she finally looked up, Emma caught James staring at her. "James, please don't watch me eat." Emma requested, making a face and hoping to distract him for a moment.

"Ahh, but you eat sandwiches so eloquently." he joked as he mimicked her exaggerated facial expression.

"Lies. Will you let me eat in peace?" She questioned, turning their moment into a banter.

"Now, why would I do such a thing?" James said, raising one eye brow.

"Because you respect my wishes. Or you would if you truly thought I was a princess." Their small banter had yet again transformed into them teasing each other.

"Ah! So you admit it! You are a princess! I knew it!" Unable to control his joy in her referring to herself as a princess, James relished in this moment.

"I didn't say that!" Emma fought back.

"Yes, you did! And I am a pirate! The princess and the pirate!" James was practically singing in enthusiasm.

Now regretting the comment she made, "No. NOPE. I'm not a princess and you're no pirate!".

"Yes! I always knew. Hopefully, someday you will see!" James beamed, he was completely happy with the way this conversation was headed.

"Never!" No longer able to hold in her laughter, Emma burst into giggles, throwing a leaf at James in defense.

"That's not very princess-like of you!" Tossing a leaf back at her, almost making his target.

"Ha. But, you see, my true identity has yet to be revealed!" Just as the words left her, Emma began to giggle hysterically.

"Wow, princess, can you please contain yourself?", now laughing at the sight before him.

"I- I can't stop-" She laughed as she fell into his lap.

Making eye contact, James gave her a _Emma, really?_ look. At a leisurely pace, Emma eventually got her laughs under control. Now growing silent, Emma realized she was still lying on his lap. As a blush creeped onto her lap and she moved back into a sitting position, Emma apologized, "Ohh, sorry."

"Haha, it's fine. I found it quite amusing." James smiled, not able to keep his eyes off her.

As soon as Emma sat completely up, the bell rang, ending lunch. The remainder of Emma's classes and came went; she couldn't stop thinking about how thoughtful his gift was and how sincere he was. When she wasn't thinking about James' gift, Emma was thinking about how she lost control of her laughter at lunch and ended up in his lap. He was her only friend, crossing lines was unacceptable.

After school, Emma and James went to the harbor like usual. The whole time, James thought about the events of the day. Since the moment he first saw her, James knew that Emma was special, different. There was something about her that made him feel drawn in her direction. Deep down in his heart, James hoped life worked this friendship out. As Emma fell into his lap, he knew. Was he in love? No. NO, James was not in love. He was simply aware of how perfectly they fit together, understood each other; they were kindred spirits. He knew that he deeply cared for Emma,and he was determined to do whatever it took to make her happy. But, in all honesty, love? No, maybe a little crush, but they were far too young to think of the possibility of _love_.

At the harbor, Emma and James walked around the dock, admiring the ships and talking about the possibility of pirates. Humoring him, Emma considered, "Maybe, there were pirates here once."

"I told you! This town has a long history of sea captains, and I swear some of them had to be pirates!"

"Maybe, I said maybe" Smiling, the two of them continued making up a rich history until their time together came to an end. The two of them ended their day by sharing an order of fries and watching the passersby. With a hug and a quick farewell, the two parted aways for the weekend.

On the bus ride home, Emma was starting to believe that their friendship could last; she hopes that it might just last forever. But, forever was an awfully long time. However, she knew, deep down within her heart, someday they would have to say goodbye. The thought brought her pain; so, she continued to push it far from her mind. She was aware that foster homes never lasted, and just because the Hansen's seem to like her now; it doesn't mean they will continue to do so later.

Life often changes without warning.

How can she promise to Never Say Goodbye, when the future is so uncertain?

* * *

**Thank you all for the follows, favorites, and kind reviews. I really appreciate it. 3  
I am going to try to update every Friday, but I thought I'd give this chapter to you all early.  
(Alas, there will still be another chapter posted this Friday.)**


	4. Chapter 3: The Hansen's - Winter 1995

**I do not own the rights to any of these characters or Once Upon a Time.**

* * *

**A large portion of this chapter will be from Emma's point of view. TW: Violence.**  
This chapter was extremely painful for me to write, but the significance of this chapter's events will reveal itself in later chapters.

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Hansen's (Winter 1995)**

This year, Emma's birthday passed at the Hansen's like any other day. She spent the day in her room, alone, reading _Peter Pan_ and doing her homework. When she went to school on Monday, everything was back to normal. Time seemed to pass so quickly, and before either of them knew it, it was November. The Maine air began to grow cold, meaning our usual spot would no longer do. Until winter was over, we had settled ourselves in the back corner of the large cafeteria. They preferred their tree to the loud cafeteria, and Emma already missed the way things were before the weather become too cold.

In the noisy cafeteria, their conversations grew less personal. Unlike their tree, the cafeteria felt impersonal like they were never truly alone. Gradually, their time on campus evolved into a time for them to talk about school and not _Peter Pan_ or their foster homes. This did not stunt their friendship, rather, it only made them cherish their time together after school and their Fridays at the harbor even more. In their attempts to to spend more time together, Emma began to arrive at the Hansen's increasingly later. James did not have a curfew, his foster parents let him come and go as he pleased as long as he stayed out of trouble and kept his grades decent. Emma on the other hand, was supposed to be home by seven o'clock at night. Nevertheless, she seldom interacted with the Hansen's, so she never thought about the consequences of returning too late. Also, she failed to mention her curfew to James.

Life at the Hansen's seemed to be going perfectly. she had been there for roughly three months when things changed. One November Friday night, Emma and James lost track of time at the harbor, and she did not arrive home until almost nine at night.

* * *

_**Switch to Emma's point of view**_

When I walked into the house, I felt a change in the room's energy. That's when I saw Mr. Hansen sitting on the couch, waiting for me. As soon as he noticed my presence, he began walking towards me. I was terrified, by the look on his face, I had done something horribly wrong. _oh crap._  
He looked furious. As his face turned red, I knew this wasn't going to end well for me, and I tried to prepare myself for the heated lecture that was headed my way.

"Do you realize what time it is? You are to be home by seven AND NO LATER. YOU ARE TWO HOURS LATE. It's our job, as your foster parents, to make sure you stay out of trouble. How can we do that when you REFUSE to follow our simple rules?" Mr. Hansen growled as his fist clenched by his side.

_Oh...crap._

"If you aren't following the rules when we treat you with compassion, what will it take?" As he continued to yell, I swore he was going to hit me.

_Please, please don't hit me.. they'll send me away, and I'll never see James again. Please._

I prepared myself for his fist, but, it never came. Instead, he grabbed me by my wrist and pushed me into the living room wall. The strength of his force caused me to bounce from the wall, hitting the floor with a loud _thud. _I was in shock.

As my tears began to fall, all I could think was, _Why did I have to be so stupid. Why didn't I keep better track of my time.  
_  
Mr. Hansen spat in my direction,"Do we have an understanding? Are you going to listen?"

"Yes...yes sir." I could barely say the words, hitting the wall had left me breathless.

Walking away, Mr. Hansen warned me "I hope you don't make me do that again."

Regaining my strength, I laid on the floor for what seemed like forever before I hid in my room for the rest of the night. In my room, I reconsidered what had just happened. Mr. Hansen yelled at me, _yes._ But I don't think he meant to hurt me. I know he grabbed my arm, but he never hit me. Mr. Hansen punished me for not following the rules; it is as simple as that. _Everything was fine, and after all, I did deserve it_.

It wasn't until the next morning that I realized the amount of force exhibited on me. When I was taking my shower, I noticed there was a black and blue bruise where he grabbed me. I had just made myself a home here, and I finally had a friend..._James_... I'm not ready to leave just yet. Brushing off Mr. Hansen's outburst, I decided to hide my wrist until the bruising disappeared. And is it really hiding when I already have to wear layers of clothes to keep warm? _No one will ever know; I am sureit was a one time thing_.

By Monday, the bruises on my wrist had faded substantially, every reason more to keep this... incident a secret. Why would I tell James? Telling him would only worry him, and why should I concern him with something that was no big deal? Anyways, if I told someone, then I'd be sent somewhere else... never seeing James again.

The week passed without James knowing anything had happened. Another week passed, the bruises had faded, and I never had to tell anyone what happened. Mr. Hansen appeared to be back to normal once again, and I went back to being unnoticed by him or his frequently absent wife.

* * *

Roughly three weeks had passed since the first incident, and to be completely honest, I thought I was in the clear. I was positive Mr. Hansen would never put his hands on me again. I was wrong. That week, I returned home from school to a similar sight. Mr. Hansen was sitting on the couch, appearing to be waiting for me, and he looks enraged. As I walked into the living room, Mr. Hansen was glaring in my direction. Completely unaware what I did wrong this time, I was never late again. When Mr. Hansen's began screaming at me, I couldn't believe my ears..._what did I do..._

"So, everyone in town has been talking about you.. YOU AND THAT BOY."

"What?" The word barely left my lips before his hand was on my arm again.

_What is wrong with James and I spending time together?_ I thought to myself, unsure of where this was headed...

"You and some teenage boy have been spending time together? Is that why you get home so late? Because you're busy with him?"

"I... I don't..." _Is he insinuating... that...EW NO. Why would someone think that we'd...kiss? NO._

Strengthening his grip, he accused me of something that I didn't quite understand, "You little _whore_", emphasizing the last word... "What is it that you two do?".

"We...We just talk." I choked out a sob, thinking to myself, _a whore? I'm twelve...I have never even kissed a boy.. not that I'd want to!  
_  
"Bull shit! People say you two insist on being alone! Slut! Well, we aren't taking care of you when you get pregnant. NO!" His words dripped with hate and rage.

_SEX. He thinks we are having SEX? I don't even know... I don't even know what sex is!_

"We.. we're just friends! I'll be good, I'll promise!" I begged, hoping he wouldn't send me away. I didn't want to lose James yet, I wasn't ready to say goodbye.

"Boys and girls can't just be friends." With that, Mr. Hansen jerked my arm abruptly and released it, practically throwing me across the room.

As I fell to the ground, I felt my ankle twist and heard a slight crack come from my foot. Laying on the floor, tears falling down my cheeks, I cradled my foot... this had to be the worst pain I had ever felt in my life. When I was finally alone, I composed myself and limped off to my room. There I fashioned an old scarf into a brace for my ankle. _I'm sure it is just a sprain._

The next day, I tried my best to force a smile and hide my limp from James. I know I should tell him, but if he found out, I am sure he would either confront Mr. Hansen or tell someone at school... I'm not ready to leave Searsport yet... I'm not ready to say goodbye to James.

Walking into the cafeteria, James could see the injury as if it was written on my face. I was faking a smile, and he wasting no time in acknowledging that he knew something was wrong.

"Emma... is everything okay?" forcing eye contact, James was reading me, trying to find out for himself what had happened since yesterday.

"Yea, _everything is fine_." looking into eyes, I could tell that he wasn't going to drop this topic that easily.

"You're lying, Emma... you're an open book. What happened last night?" I knew I wasn't going to be able to get out of this without telling him something.

_No, I can't tell him... I just tripped. Mr. Hansen scolded me... that's it._

"Nothing, I can handle it."

"Emma..."

"It is NO BIG DEAL, really" _Who am I trying to convince, myself?_

"Damn it... Emma. Just tell me." James closed the space between us; he only did this when I tried to push him away.

"Mr. Hansen just yelled at me last night." I lied. Well, only partially lied... that's okay, right?

"What did he say?" James looked concerned, _oh no, I've said far too much_.

"Oh, you wouldn't like it, so I wouldn't dare repeat it." I smiled... I smiled a true smile.

"Well, if you won't tell me... that's fine. As long as you're okay." James looks too worried...

"I'm fine. Don't worry."

"That's hard not to do, when you won't tell me what's wrong... ANYWAYS, how about we take a day to ourselves? You could use some happiness and laughs." James is smiling again, how can I say no?

"Okay" _I know I shouldn't... this will only lead to more trouble, but if I'm already leaving soon, why not?_

Leaving the school, we headed straight to our favorite bench at the harbor. Bundled up in our winter coats, leaning on each other, we talked about happier memories. As the hours passed, we spoke about the history of the town's sea captains; I, myself, am beginning to wonder if pirates did make port here once upon a time. As silence came over us, I finally relaxed. Before I knew it, I had fallen asleep on his shoulder, exhausted from the physical pain and emotional turmoil.

I woke up to the sound of James' voice. "Emma, Emma...wake up."

"Why.." nuzzling against his shoulder, ready to fall back asleep.

"We need to warm you up. Come on. Let's get hot chocolate"

Well, that sure woke up me. "With cinnamon?!"

"Of course!"

We spent the rest of the day at a restaurant nearby, drinking hot chocolate with cinnamon and sharing an order of fries.

I had almost forgotten about the previous night's events. Limping my way through the front door, Mr. Hansen was there again. _No, not again._

"Where have you been?"

"School. It's only four." I lied. He doesn't have to know the truth.

"Really? You're school left a message, saying you were absent."

"I...uh-"

"You were with him weren't you? Do you know what happens when you miss school?"

"It was just one day." That's when he grabbed my already bruised wrist. Wincing at the pain, I tried to pull away, only causing him to strengthen his grip on me. "I thought I told you to stay away from that boy."

_Not this again. _"He's only my friend."

"Someone told me that they saw you sleeping on him... you're lying." His eyes turned dark with malice.

"I was just tired. It was on accident."

"Maybe you should pack. I'll call your social worker in the morning."

"NO!" I screamed. _Why can't I just keep my mouth shut?_

"Excuse me? Do you want to be punished?"

"I'm sorry, I just-" Before I could finish my sentence, he was dragging me into the living room. Throwing me into the floor, I tried to ready my body for whatever he had planned for me. Looking up, I could see remorse briefly in his eyes before they once again filled with rage. Nothing could prepare me for what came next. As his foot collided with my ribs, I felt instant of pain followed by nausea.

He kicked me _one, two, three_ times, then stopped. "Emma?" I could hear regret in his voice.

I stayed silent, refusing to move. I know things just got out hand, he couldn't control his anger... But, I didn't deserve this. I laid there, face down on the floor, refusing to look at him. When he moved to touch me, I automatically repulsed, turning away. "Emma... I'm just going to carry you to your room".

"I don't need your help." I spat at him. _Does he think that he can hurt me and then act like he wants to help? NO._

My body still shaking, I braced myself for the pain and stood up. Grabbing onto the couch, I hoisted myself up and limped off to my room slowly. When I reached my room, I removed my shirt to see the damage, black bruises already forming to match the ones on my ankle. That night, I fell asleep moments within reaching my bed, from exhaustion and pain.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up to a horrible pain in my side, where he kicked me. I couldn't believe my eyes; the bruise had doubled in size, now spreading across my body. I carefully showered and dressed as comfortable as possible. No matter what I wore, I was going to be in pain; I might as well try to wear comfortable clothes.

Arriving at school, I tried my best to avoid James. I wasn't sure how long I could hide form him... or prevent him from learning about my injury... But, I had to try. Today was an especially cold winter day. At lunch, I sat outside at our old spot, thinking of how my life seemed to be falling apart so rapidly. The ground was covered with a thin later of ice and snow; I could see my breath in the freezing air. But, this was my best chance at hiding from him. I just needed some time to think up a plan of action.

When I didn't show up for lunch, I assume James went looking for me. As I silently cried under our tree of hope, I began to feel more hopeless about the situation I found myself in. I wasn't aware of his presence until I heard a "Hey beautiful" come from above me. Not acknowledging him, I continued to stare off into the distance when I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"Do you want to talk about it?" James moved to sit next to me, pulling me close to him.

Trying not to cringe as his hand touched my side, I just shook my head no, unable to speak, not wanting to give myself away. James held me for a moment with neither of us saying a word. Turning to face me, he wiped away my tears, his hand warm against my cold cheek. The only way to save our friendship was to push him away until this had all blown over... everything could still turn out fine, right?

Without wasting another moment, I quietly spoke, almost inaudible, "James... I don't think we should hang out anymore." He froze, staring at me. The pain was evident in his eyes. "I... I don't think I will be here for much longer, so I think it is best if we stopped before...before we get ahead of ourselves. I need some time to think."

"Is everything alright with the Hansen's? I mean I have noticed your smile begin to fade away... I didn't want to say anything, what changed?" By his tone, I could tell that I was slowly breaking his heart.

"Everything is fine... I... I can handle it... It's complicated." As another tear ran down my cheek, I tried my best to hide the events from last night...

"I'm sure I'd understand. You can trust me." I wanted to tell him, honestly... but, I am so afraid.

"I... well... I have a feeling my foster home isn't going to last." I refused to make eye contact.  
"Mine rarely last long, but that doesn't mean we can't enjoy our time together now." James tilts tilted chin up, making eye contact, and smiled at me.

Momentarily forgetting about my injury, I leaned onto his shoulder, and he squeezed my side in a reassuring matter. The pain was unbearable. Cringing, I let out a soft cry as my eyes filled with tears.

"What's wrong?" James jumped back in fear of injuring me more.

"Oh, I.. I just had an accident." I lied...again.

"How?" James was started to understand what led to this talk.

"I... I fell. It's nothing...really" I said, trying to hide the pain.

"It doesn't seem like nothing! Did someone hurt you?" James looks like he was going to burst.

"I..uh..." I couldn't say the words.

"That's a yes... how long has this been going on?" I could tell that James was trying to calm himself, but I saw hatred in his eyes which scared me.

"I..uh...I...well.. Mr. Hansen's anger got out of control again... he didn't mean to..." I could no longer make eye contact with him. I played with her hair, not wanting to make this situation anymore serious than it already was.

"Emma, this isn't-" Cutting him off, I fought back.

"Don't you understand! No one can know! If someone find out... then I'll have to leave..."

"Will you at least show me how bad it is? You might need to see a doctor... I will not make any promises until after I see it..." I didn't want to show him, but I knew I had to...

Lifting my shirt, James gasped at the black bruise which covered most of my side.  
"You need to see a doctor. Let's go. We're going to the hospital down the roach" Taking her hand, Emma didn't move.

"No! If I go, then they'll report it, and I'll move again!" I began to cry again.

"You don't know that! We would see each other again. And, you might find a foster home in the area. Your safety is most important. I couldn't live with myself if I didn't do something about this." James attempted to comfort me. I wasn't reassured. After we exchanged some silence, I reluctantly gave into is words and allowed him to help me off the ground. Carrying her backpack, James and I walked slowly out of the school and down the street to the hospital.

After arriving at urgent care and explaining what happened, a nurse called my social worker. When I went back to get x-rays taken, I could see James waiting nervously in the waiting room. After the nurses ran tests, took x-rays, and hooked her up to machines, I was left alone in the hospital room. As my tears began to fall, I heard the door open; James had found me.

"I think you should go. My, my social worker is coming. I'm, I'm going to have to stay here for observation... then I am leaving Searsport." With tears in her eyes, I held James close, never wanting to let him go. "I really hope this isn't good-bye." I choked back sobs.

Leaving a chaste kiss on my hand, James spoke, "Princess, I can stay until your social worker arrives."

"But, if the nurses catch you in here- I, I don't want you to get in trouble." I was falling apart. I couldn't believe this was happening. I should have listened to him. I shouldn't be in the hospital. I should be at school, knowing I would see James again tomorrow.

Pulling a chair up next to my hospital bed, James sat in the chair, took out his copy of _Peter Pan_, and held my hand as he began to read quietly,  
"_As you look at Wendy you may see her hair becoming white, and her figure little again, for all this happened long ago. Jane is now a common grown up, with a daughter called Margaret; and every spring-cleaning time, except when he forgets, Peter comes for Margaret and takes her to Neverland, where she tells him stories about himself, to which he listens eagerly. When Margaret grows up she will have a daughter, who is to be Peter's mother in turn; and so it will go on, so long as children are gay and innocent and heartless. THE END._"

As James finished the book for what seemed like the hundredth time, a nurse entered the room.  
"Dear, your social worker will be here any minute, it is time for your friend to leave." the nurse told me, but I felt the words as a stab through my heart.

"I'll always believe in you _Captain Hook_, _my pirate_" I told him as I pulled him into a long, close hug, disregarding my injury.

"I'll find my way back to you, _my lost girl_, _my princess_..." James held me close, and I could feel him holding back a sob.

"Bye..." I cried as I let go. I wasn't ready. I'd never be ready.

"Good-bye, princess." I could see that James was breaking inside.

I watched as he left the room, my heart breaking, because I knew this was goodbye. I will never see him again.

* * *

As he left the room, James was left with his thoughts, his memories, his love. Holding back tears, he wasn't going to let her see him cry. He had to be strong for her. For a moment, he stood there, in the hospital room, deciding where to go next- should he run back into her room? Should he go home? Or should he go to school? He left the hospital with tears in his eyes and an emptiness where his heart used to be. When the hospital was no longer in sight, he walked towards his foster home and channeled his pain into anger.

That was the day Emma was taken from James. It would be years before they saw each other again.

* * *

**I apologize for the pain I have caused. In later chapters, this will all be relevant. I PROMISE.**  
**Chapter 4 will be full of feels and fluff. I promise. **  
**Thank you all for reading!**


	5. Chapter 4: The Taylor's - Summer 1998

**_Sadly, I do not have any rights to Once Upon a Time, Killian Jones, or Emma Swan._****  
****_I hope you this chapter!_**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Taylor's (Summer 1998)**

Nearly three years have passed since Emma and James said goodbye in the hospital room. But, not one day passes that one does not think about the other.

In the summer of 1998, Emma was fourteen going on fifteen, and James had just turned seventeen.  
In the weeks, months, years since their separation, Emma had strengthened her walls to the point that  
she had closed herself off to the possibility of friendship or love, convincing herself to never let anyone inside her heart. In the years since, Emma had tended the physical and emotional wounds inflicted by foster homes, group homes, and herself. By now, she had made herself believe that she was not worthy of being loved, and she would be alone until the day she died. She had no friends. By shutting everyone out, Emma protected herself from being vulnerable to the pain, neglect, and betrayal that came along with relationships.

After she moved out of the Hansen's, she was placed in a group home on the other side of town where she was bullied constantly. At one point, she thought she had befriended someone, only for them to later use her secrets against her. This so-called friend tormented her to the point of violence. In other words, Emma and this girl got into an altercation, leading to them both being moved into another group home. Subsequently, Emma arrived at the group home in Boston a few weeks prior to Christmas 1997. She has lived in this group home until now. Emma thought that she would never have another foster home. Thinking this was it until she aged out of the foster system, Emma grew used to the group home environment and readied herself for what was to come in later years.

When she got the news about the new foster home, she was both terrified and relieved. She did not know what to expect out of this new home, but she knew better than to expect much. Nevertheless, anything was better than living in the group home. Packing up her things, James crossed her mind. He must be seventeen by now. She wondered where he was; how he was doing. But, as soon as he entered her mind, she pushed him right out.

* * *

Since James had said goodbye to Emma, his heart had grown cold. After James' foster parents learned about his involvement with Emma and what happened to her, he was no longer welcome in their home. Angered by this and his separation from Emma, he closed himself off from everyone. Since his departure from Searsport, James became violent in his group homes, causing fights whenever a boy looked at a girl the wrong way. Not many foster homes wanted a teenage boy with a dark past to be living in their home, so he was pushed from group home to group home constantly. Consequently, he lived in three different group homes until the Taylor's welcomed him into their home just after New Years 1998.

The Taylor's had been foster parents in Boston for a few decades, so when they learned about James, they were instantly interested in him. Typically, they took in foster youth who were disruptive and would excel best in a home environment. After meeting James, they became quite aware that James was not a bad kid, and they looked forward to having him in their home. When James first met them, he was skeptical to say the least. But, as the months passed, they kept him around. He even started to smile again, something he hadn't done since he last saw Emma. James never gave up hope that he'd see her again. Even though they didn't know each other long, he felt a special connection, bond to her... And he so desperately dreamed of the day when he could see her again.

* * *

When James first heard that someone would be moving into the Taylor's home, he didn't think much about it. Since Jonathan left the previous month, the house had grown quiet, and the Taylor's had all their attention on him. They are nice; he'd give them that. Nevertheless, he is a teenage boy, and he enjoyed living in the shadows.

The day came for Emma to move into the Taylor's home; the cheerful couple arrived at the group home early on a Saturday morning. Saying good-bye to the place she called home for the past six or so months, Emma left with just a backpack and a small suitcase.

When she first met the Taylor's, Emma thought they seemed very kind. They instantly fell in love with her, but Emma still needed to warm up them before she considered letting them past her walls. When they entered the house, the Taylor's immediately gave her the grand tour. Guiding her from room to room, until they reached two final rooms.

"This your foster brother's room. I'm sure he is still asleep, you can meet him later. Ah, and here is your room". As Mrs. Taylor showed her to her room, promising to introduce her to the mysterious foster boy, who lived in the room next to hers, after she unpacked. In her room. there was a full size bed in the center, a desk in the far left corner, a small dresser along the opposite wall, and a bookcase with a few books next to the closet.

"So, this is it! It's rather bare... we weren't sure what you were like, if you need anything we are right down the hall. Well, I guess we should let you unpack!"

Emma could tell that Mrs. Taylor wasn't sure what to say. As she was trying to process all the information without looking overwhelmed, she just smiled and softly replied, "Okay, thanks. I will unpack then?" Awkwardly, Mrs. Taylor hesitated before she left the room.

Laying her backpack on the desk and opening her suitcase on the bed, she was now ready to make herself at home... Well, as much as she possibly could under the circumstances.

She began by hanging up her three dresses in the closet and placing the rest of her folded clothes into the dresser. Now, She was left with the rest of her possessions: a blanket, her only link to her parents, with the name Emma sewn into it, four books (Jane Austen's _Persuasion, _Lewis Carroll's _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland _and _Through the Looking Glass,_ and J.M. Barrie's _Peter Pan _with the birthday card that James gave her tucked neatly inside), and what she called her _box of secrets_ (which was locked). Organizing the books on the bookcase, Emma used her locked _box of secrets_ as a bookend. Leaving her baby blanket on the desk, she moved her now empty suitcase and backpack into the back of the closet. After she finished unpacking, Emma decided to emerge from her room; she couldn't hide away forever.

As soon as she left her room and closed the door, she saw a tall, lean teenage boy walk into the hallway. Wearing dark jeans, high tops, and a tight black tee, Emma admired him from in front of her door.  
When he turned, facing her, Emma immediately recognized him. She froze on the spot, telling herself, _You can still turn back. He hasn't seen you yet.  
_  
Approaching her, James could not believe his eyes, _Is that Emma? She looks so much older... It has been almost three years...what do I do?  
_  
Walking in a daze, he approached her with a bewildered expression fixed on his face. Standing face to face, inches separating them from each other, James stared into her eyes briefly before a smile arose on his face and his arms engulfed her in an intimate hug.

"Emma? Is it really you?" James held her close, it seemed like forever since he had last held her in his arms. But, regardless how much time had passed, their closeness came naturally to the both of them.

"How..." Emma could barely speak. She was in shock. She never thought she would see him again.

"I am never letting you go." James laughed as he pulled her closer.

"I can see that. Did you plan this?" Emma felt tears begin to fall to her cheeks.

"No, I had no idea. I never imagined. Usually, they bring in boys... I never thought." James loosened the hug to wipe away Emma's tears just like he did all those years ago.

"Are you hungry? If the Taylor's don't have something planned, I can make you lunch. We have so much to talk about." James' tough exterior disappeared in an instant. Grabbing her hand, Emma followed him to the kitchen.

When James and Emma entered the kitchen, Mrs. Taylor was already preparing lunch.  
"Oh! So, you two met! Good! Wait...Emma, are you crying? James, why are you smiling so big? What happened?" Mrs. Taylor's voice trailed off.

"We, uh, we knew each other once. " Emma answered as tears continued to fall down her cheeks.

"Well, it is good you two have been reunited! I'll finish making lunch. Why don't you two catch up? I hope you like tacos, Emma!" Gesturing for them to leave the kitchen.

* * *

Sitting, facing each other on the couch in the living room, James and Emma sat for a few moments, staring at each other. They were still in shock.

"So, Emma..." James became quiet, not sure exactly what he should say. The last time they were in the same room there was so much, too much, emotion. It became painful as all the feelings from the last time they saw each other hit him in the chest.

Seeing that James didn't know where to go with this conversation, Emma started, "How long have you been living with the Taylor's?"

Smiling and internally thanking Emma for doing what he couldn't, "For maybe five months or so. I think you're going to like it here. The Taylor's are very nice. They give you the space you need but still try to be around in case you need the,. Every Sunday night, we have a movie night."

Not sure how else to respond, "That sound since..."

"We also spend most of meals together, unless otherwise specified. But, I am sure they will go over this when we have lunch." Elaborating, James hoped that the conversation might head in some sort of direction, but it stayed stagnant.

"I hope so." No other words could come to her mind.

"I don't want to push you, I know it has been a while... a lot has changed, I am sure. But, maybe, I can show you around the neighborhood after we finish lunch."

"You aren't pushing. I just... I just need to warm up a little more. It won't take long I promise. And, I think that'd be just what I need." With each shared moment, the tension in Emma's shoulders began to relax.

"Well, it is a beautiful day for a nice walk...and if it is too much in one day, we can always shorten the trip." Trying to ensure that Emma felt comfortable and safe, James also did not want Emma to feel like the friendship was being rushed.

Remembering the first day James took her to the harbor, Emma was no longer unable to hide her excitement, "The walk sounds like wonderful idea. I'm sure I will be fine."

Sitting in silence, locked in a gaze, they were disrupted by Mrs. Taylor's voice coming from the dining room, "Lunch is ready!"

As James and Emma walked into the dining room, Mrs. Taylor placed a tray of tacos in the center of the table that looked to be filled with chicken. Among the other dishes, there were bowls filled with beans, rice, and salsa. Sitting at the table next to James, Emma sat awkwardly unsure of what to do next. Today was her first day with the Taylor's, and she was afraid to take a misstep. After the remainder of lunch was placed on the table, a plate of orange slices and a bowl of grapes, Mr. and Mrs. Taylor sat down at the table.

Passing the food around the table, Mr. Taylor was curious about how James' and Emma's paths crosses. "So, Emma, my wife said that you and James know each other? Were you two in a previous foster home together? "

"Oh, no. We...Umm...Well, we went to the same middle school for a little while." As her voice trailed off, James chimed it, trying to save her.  
"I helped her find her classes on the first day of school and we became friends fast."

Mrs. Taylor took back the conversation, "It's nice that you two are reunited, how long has it been?"

Answering, Emma said in almost a whisper, "About 2 ½ years".

"Well, I'm glad things worked out this way. Sweetheart, would you care to go over the rules with Emma?" Redirecting the conversation to the husband, Mrs. Taylor wanted the few rules to be addressed before it left her mind completely.

"Sure thing, dear." Seeing Emma's facial expression, Mr. Taylor smiled and reassured her, "Don't Worry, there aren'y many rules. Rule number one, as foster youth in the same house, you two are not allowed to engage in romantic activities. However, you two can spend as much time together as you want- as long as you two aren't spending the night together. We're going to trust that you won;t do anything to trigger one of you being moved. Rule number two, your curfew is the city curfew, ten. As long as you stay out of and keep decent grades, you can come and go as you please. But, that doesn't mean we want you wandering the streets at night. Call us and we will come get you. I think that's really it."

Continuing on behalf of her husband, "And Sundays are movie nights. We also like to have meals together, so if you're going to miss dinner, just please let us know in advance. We want you to have freedom, but that don't mean we don't worry".

Letting all the new information sink in, Emma was afraid this was all too good to be true.  
Attempting to steady her voice, she looked to James for validation, "That all sounds fine with me".

"Yep. No hanky panky, got it," James laughed. Meanwhile, he grabbed Emma's hand under the table, supporting her.

Knowing that he was only joking, Mrs. Taylor changed the subject, "So with that covered. What do you two have planned for the day?"

"I was thinking about showing Emma around the neighborhood." James said in between bites.

"Oh, that sounds nice. Doesn't it?" Asking her husband, Mrs. Taylor's words appeared to be laced an another meaning.

"Yes. Yes, it does." Mr. Taylor agreed, but Emma was nervous... she feared that this little exchange meant more than it appeared to on the surface. Then, she felt it again, a little squeeze on her hand, coming form James.

For the rest of lunch, the four of them ate and made small talk, trying to break the ice, trying to welcome Emma to their home. Every time Emma's walls came up, her fears came apparent, the little squeeze returned, comforting her.

* * *

After lunch, Emma changed into one of her summer dresses, threw on a light sweater, and tied the shoelaces on her converse. The sweater was a measure, an attempt, to hide her insecurities. No matter, James could see right through her walls.

Knocking on James' bedroom door, "James? I'm ready..." As soon as the words left her mouth, he was opening the door wearing the same clothes as earlier, only this time, the shirt appeared to have gotten tighter. Or, perhaps, Emma just now noticed how well it showcased his biceps and lean body.

Smiling at her change of wardrobe, "I've never seen you in a dress before...you look nice." James instantly felt a spark when their skin met earlier. He knew he was always interested in her, but he never thought, never considered the possibility of an attraction. And there, in front of him. There she stood, looking as radiant as ever, but there was something different about her. Time was turning his awkward lost girl into a beautiful teenage princess.

"Thanks... are you ready?" As quickly as the blush met her cheeks, their arms were locked, and they were on their way. "Let's go!"

This time James began the conversation, "So, my dear princess, how have the high seas treated you?"

_Here he goes again with his pirate talk. You'd think he would have stopped this by now.  
_  
"There have been bumpy seas, alas, I think they will fair me well." Emma played along, her eyes never leaving his, how did their friendship fall back into place so perfectly?

"I hope the same, my princess." Distracted by their moment, Emma tripped on the uneven sidewalk, only for James to catch her before she hit the ground. "I remember something about us not being allowed to fall for each other, and look, you're already falling."

Now overcome with embarrassment and anger, Emma forced herself from his arms and brushed herself off, even though she never fell, "No, the sidewalk-".

"No need for explanations, I understand." Smirking at her, he enjoyed pushing her to her limit.

Raising her voice, "JAMES!"

Mimicking her, "EMMA!"

Attempting to divert his attention to what they were supposed to be doing, "I thought you were going to show me around the neighborhood, not torment me."

Deciding to comply, he dropped the subject. _I can tease her about the trip some more later._

"Okay, okay. So, this is the closed main street to the house, in that direction," pointing to the left, "is our high school, I will show you that area another day. But, today, we will be going in this direction," pointing to the right, "I hope you still like chocolate ice cream."

When the words _chocolate ice cream_ left his left, a look of pure delight spread across Emma's face. "What do you think?"

As they walked down the street, James told Emma about the high school that she'd be attending in the fall. "So, high school... last semester, I didn't do much besides go to school and spend time at the Taylor's. Jonathan and I would sometimes go wander around town or do our homework together. Mostly, I kept to myself though."

Curiosity consumed Emma, _I just have to ask. I hope it doesn't upset him. _"Who's Jonathan?"

"Oh, sorry... he is the boy who lived with the Taylor's until about a month ago. I guess he went to go live with his aunt. He was nice enough, but I don't know... I don't really connect with anyone... well, anyone besides you, of course." Now smiling, James couldn't begin to express how happy he was to have Emma back in his life. He looked forward to seeing how she has changed, how she has grown.

Making eye contact, she couldn't help but tell him what she was thinking, "Do you know what this walk reminds me of?"

"No, what?" He actually had an immensely good idea what she meant, but he wanted to hear her say it.

"The first time you showed me the harbor. It was like... like you were trying to make me feel at home, make me feel comfortable. And here you are, doing it again."

His response was another light squeeze of her hand in his.

Jumping away and pointing at the same hand that just touched hers, "See. And that. That's new, you didn't do that before."

"It is just another way for me to make you feel relaxed or as you say it, 'at home'. I never did it before because that was before everything that happened, and after knowing you, I don't want you to ever feel alone or lost again. I am going to do my best to do right by you Emma."

"But, why?" Emma didn't understand why he cared so much about her.

"Because you're the only friend I have ever had. Because you're an amazing lass. Because we understand each other. And because you deserve to feel like you have a home."

"James, I... thanks" She didn't know what else to say. His words touched her heart. James had always put her first, when she was well aware that he harbored demons of his own.

"It's nothing milady, just how I feel...Ah! We're here." There, before the two of them stood an old ice cream shop with a sign out front confirming its age, reading "open since 1948".

As they entered the shop, James held the door open for Emma and guiding her to a booth near the front window. With Emma now sitting at their table, he purchased two scoops of traditional chocolate on a cone for her and two scoops of chocolate fudge on a cone for himself. Walking to the table, James gave her an exaggerated look of sheer excitement and sat down across from her.

Handing Emma her cone, "So, traditional chocolate ice cream for you and chocolate fudge for me. Wanna try some of mine?" as he winked in her direction.

"You know me too well, and you know that I prefer just chocolate ice cream unless, well, you know." With that, she licked the ice cream, the taste overwhelming her, making her forget that she was with James that this was real life. In that moment, she became lost in her ice cream; the last time she had chocolate ice cream was years ago. _This is heaven_, she thought to herself as she unintentionally murmured, chocolate.

Hearing James' laugh brought her back to reality, "Enjoying the ice cream, princess?"

"Yeah... it's been a while." James simply winked at her in reply.

"Excuse me, dirty pirate. I am fourteen, thank you very much. I don't like what you're suggesting."

Tasting his ice cream, a guilt ridden expression took over his face. Sometimes James forgot that she was two and a half years younger than him. He had just turned seventeen, and Emma won't be fifteen until October. _I really should try to control some of my suggestions, shouldn't I?_

"I'm sorry... I was only being playful, honest. I'm a teenage boy... But, I can promise you that I won't try anything."

"You better not. If you do, one of us will be moved, and I would really like to have my friend back in my life again." Emma was only slightly annoyed with his suggestion, nevertheless, she wanted him to be well aware that she was not about to do anything to compromise their living situation. Could anything be better than seeing you best friend, your support, every day? Probably not.

Between the playful banter and longing looks they exchanged, they failed to notice long it had been since they had finished their ice cream. It seemed to James and Emma that they consistently lost track of time, becoming lost in their own world whenever they were in each other's company. As the hours ticked by, the forgot how long they had been sitting at the same table. As the seconds, minutes, hours passed by, the pair exchanged their favorite memories at the harbor together. Before they knew it, it was time for them to head back to the house for dinner, and it became clear to both of them how easily their friendship fell back into place.

* * *

Around 10:00pm, the Taylor's headed off to bed, leaving Emma and James alone downstairs. Now comfortable in pajamas, the two of them sat on the living room cough, flipping through channels, hoping to find someone. Without giving much though to her words, Emma nonchalantly stated, "It's nice to have my best friend back."

"Ah, so you admit it, I am your best friend." Teasing her, James was happy to make this conversation playful.

"Did I ever not?" made an effort to look serious, proven to be unsuccessful when the corners of her lips began to curl north.

"Nah, but it is just good to hear it sometimes." Shrugging off his previous statement, playing with her hair, he placed a curl behind her ear.

Looking at him inquisitively, slightly tilting her head, a calmness overcame Emma, and she smiled a smile that was new to James, "You're a lot taller than I remember..."

Amused with her comment, James sought out a response that did not appear sarcastic or suggestive, "Well, I have grown a lot, since we last saw each other... and you've changed a bit yourself."

Her defenses going up, she countered his statement, "I haven't changed that much...I'm still the same girl."

"Lass, you're an open book to me. Your may walls have grown stronger, but I can still see right passed them."

"Why can't you just let things be."

"What do you mean?"

Emma raised her voice, she was annoyed, frustrated with his infuriating need to remind her how well he could see inside her heart. "Maybe, I don't want you to see me for who I really am. Maybe, you should stop while you're ahead. Maybe, you shouldn't have taken me to the hospital. If you would have just let everything be the way they were, we wouldn't have been separated for so long. I wouldn't have been alone for so long."

"What he did to you... it was bound to be found out eventually. It was a good thing I found out when I did or else worse could've happened. Emma, your ribs were broken... and it turned out your foot had been broken from another time he hurt you... We're together now. We can read _Peter Pan_ and -"

"No. Everything can't be back to normal, no matter how much I want it to be. I haven't read _Peter Pan_, since I last saw you, and it hit me. That story blinded me to the reality of this world, of this situation. I grew up. Everyone has to grow up. We can't be playing these games of make believe, these games that we are going to be in each other's life for forever. We acted that way before, and we were ripped apart."

"You don't have to grow up just yet...these games aren't playing pretend, I want to believe that I will always have you in my life. No matter how many times we are separated, I will always look for you."  
As he said the words, he gave her hand a slight squeeze of reassurance.

Pulling away, Emma was now standing and slowly backed away from him. "You say that now. Don't do that. Don't touch me. I'm not some broken little girl who needs her friend to protect her. I can take care of myself, I have been for the last two and a half years."

"I'm sorry. I don't want you to feel alone. I just... I want want you to feel safe and cared for..." Inched toward her, reading her, James took a chance, forcing her into an immensely close hug.

"Let go of me. Stop." With that, Emma broke into tears, was no longer able to hold in the emotions of the day, the feelings that reemerged after all these years. Giving into the hug, she pulled him closer, now sobbing.

"It's okay, Emma. I promise, no matter what happens, I will always find you again. If a time ever comes when you want me to stop, I will. I never thought I needed anyone in my life, that I was better off alone, that is until I met you." Holding her in his arms, James lightly rubbed her pack, comforting her, trying to calm her sobs and heal her heart.

Releasing her from the hug and guiding her back to the couch, "How about we find something funny to watch?"

Settling on _The Goonies_, Emma leaned her head on his shoulder with James putting his arm around her in reaction. As they watched the beloved 80's film, the film seemed more funny than she remembered it. Trying to control her laughter, not wanting to wake the Taylor's, Emma muffled the sound of her giggles in his shirt. Observing her, he couldn't help but smile at the sight before him. At the same time, he could feel her warm breath through his shirt. As the night turned into early morning, the movie ended with Emma asleep on his chest and James failing to stay awake.

Lightly tapping her shoulder, James spoke softly, "Emma, Emma, wake up."

With an inaudible mumble as her only response, James gently picked her up off the couch and carried her to her room. Placing her into bed and covering her with a blanket, he said goodnight with a chaste kiss on her forehead. _Goodnight, princess_, he thought to himself.

Laying in his own bed, his thoughts were filled with Emma and the day's events until sleep came over him.

* * *

_**I appreciate each and every one of you who follow, favorite, review, or even read this fic. I apologize for the delay in posting this chapter, life sort of just happened. I promise I will try to keep to updating on Fridays. Thanks again.  
**_


End file.
